


味道

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 德拉科的味道让金妮疯狂。接着，她意识到她的老板有着同样的味道……
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 1





	味道

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/565216) by [Nival_Vixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen). 



德拉科·马尔福还不知道，不过，他的味道让金妮疯狂。那是混合了檀香、麝香和她说不出名字的男性气息的一种味道。

他们开始约会不久之后，金妮就开始穿他的衬衫了——他以为这是因为他本身——在更短暂的时间之后，金妮就开始把他的味道和性联系在一起。当他压在她身上，或者她骑在他身上时，她会深深地吸气——只要他散发出那种味道，位置并不重要。

当她意识到她的老板布雷斯·扎比尼也有着同样的味道，问题开始出现了……

这件事纯属偶然——金妮正在参加每月的星期五员工会议，布雷斯要迟到了——这很罕见，但他是老板，所以没人会说什么。

他走进房间——十分钟后——从他们身边（他一向不慌不忙）走向他在桌子尽头的座位时，他的味道也随之而来。金妮过了一会儿才意识到她闻到的是什么，等她意识到时，她的身体立刻做出了反应。热量从她的胃底扩散开来，使她的血液涌动得更快了，她的乳头几乎硬得发疼。

金妮不得不咬着脸颊内侧，才能忍住呻吟，她真希望没人会叫她回答问题。

几秒钟之内，她就湿透了，她艰难地忍着，不让自己在座位上扭动。当布雷斯开始绕着桌子走来走去时，他的气味挑逗着她的身体，她想专心开会的任何希望都破灭了。等他再次坐下时，金妮已经满脸通红，他们刚开完会，她就离开了。

她的同事以为她生病了，不由分说地让她回家。金妮感激又有点愧疚地接受了，幻影移形回了她和德拉科同居的公寓。

“德拉科？”她叫道，毫不犹豫地脱掉了长袍和工作服。

“在客厅，亲爱的。怎么了？”他关心地问，走进了他们的卧室。

他目瞪口呆地看着她的裸体。

“这是——”

金妮没有给他时间说完。她跳到他身上，用双腿缠上他的腰，热情地亲吻他。德拉科在家工作，所以没喷古龙水，但这对金妮来说无关紧要。她匆匆脱掉他的裤子，将坚硬搏动的阴茎吞入花穴，发出一声满足的呻吟。

德拉科转过身来，将她压在卧室的门上，快速而用力地抽插着。

“快点。”她呻吟道，迎合着他的动作，指甲用力抓着他的后背。

他照做了，几分钟后，金妮就高潮了，她夹紧德拉科的阴茎，他很快也射了。

金妮花了十分钟才彻底恢复呼吸，她松开夹住德拉科的双腿，慢慢站在地板上。她抓着他的胳膊，头晕目眩，双脚发软，但她觉得好极了。

“你还好吗？”德拉科问，双手慢慢抚摸着她的身体。

“好极了。”金妮笑着回答。

“你提前回家了，为什么？”他坏笑着问。

“他们把欲火中烧当成生病了。”金妮回答，如饥似渴地吻着德拉科。

“你为什么欲火中烧呢，韦斯莱小姐？”德拉科问，笑着在她的喉咙上落下一个吻。

他的问题使金妮的心跳停止了，她清楚地想起了她为什么会这样。她觉得很内疚，但她将这种感觉推到一边，努力挤出笑容，尽管德拉科看不见。

“我欲火中烧还需要理由吗？”她问，希望他听不出她声音中的内疚。

“不需要。”他说。

...

金妮没过多久就说服自己，她弄错了布雷斯的古龙水。只是味道相似——所有有钱人可能都在同一家公司买古龙水——但味道并不完全相同，而且也没有让她兴奋到必须下班，然后立刻和男朋友上床。

不，肯定不是同一种古龙水。可如果真是那样，金妮为什么对下一次员工会议感到犹豫呢？

...

对金妮来说，这个月过得太快了，员工会议马上就要到了。她希望自己能突然感冒，这样就能不去开会了，但是，她部门的两位同事也有同样的想法，只剩下她能汇报他们过去一个月的工作了。

她坐在会议室里，希望她至少能够鼻塞。

金妮现在无法否认了：布雷斯和德拉科用的是同一种古龙水，而且它仍然让她的身体疯狂。

其他人作报告时，她走神了。

_布雷斯会把她叫到他的办公室，懒洋洋地挥动魔杖，将门关上——这个男人一向不慌不忙，也不显得失控：这不是人——让她坐下。她会坐下，对他的意图和眼中的光芒一无所知。她坐着时，布雷斯会站起来，走到她身后。他会一边跟她说一些平常的事情，一边脱掉长袍，但是，直到他把它扔到他的椅子上，她才会知道。他的手会搭在她的肩膀上，她会因为它们带给她的热量而发抖。布雷斯会听到她的轻声吸气，自顾自地露出坏笑，接着，他的手会落在她的衬衫内侧，他的手指拉住她的胸罩肩带。她会忍住一声呻吟，但是不等她说什么，布雷斯就把椅子转过来，用手捧住她的胸部……_

“金妮。”布雷斯的声音打断了她的幻想，金妮用尽全力才没有以呻吟作答。

“嗯？”她问，意识到他问了她什么。

“如果你做完白日梦了，你的报告。”布雷斯的声音透着笑意。

金妮简洁地点了点头，花了一会儿才想起她到底在干什么，还有她在哪里。她清了清喉咙，结结巴巴地开始作报告。只不过，她的幻想残留让她觉得布雷斯看她衬衫的眼神有点太专注了。真的……

...

布雷斯飞路呼叫他时，德拉科很惊讶。因为他是他最好的朋友，所以他毫不犹豫地接通了。

“看在梅林的份上，我们明天一起吃午饭，布雷斯！什么事那么重要，不能等到那时候？”德拉科问。

“我很担心金妮的工作表现。她一直不能集中精神工作，据她的主管记录，她在一小时内去了三次厕所。我通常不会对此加以评论，但是她这样不正常，而且我怀疑她这三次都没去厕所。”布雷斯说，对德拉科扬起了眉毛。

德拉科没有回答，但他的沉默对布雷斯来说已经足够了。

“我今天下午要和她开个会，你或许也想过来。我可不想处在她的魔杖之下。或者舌头。”布雷斯坏笑着说。

“好吧。”德拉科点了点头。

...

金妮坐立不安，十分紧张。这周的大部分时间，布雷斯都会来她的工作间，他的味道在之后的几个小时里挥之不去，她根本无法集中精神。她在一个小时之内去了三次厕所，就为了能发泄一下，第三次的时候，金妮十分紧张和敏感，只得幻影移形去找了德拉科。

现在，布雷斯今天下午要在他的办公室见她。她会和布雷斯还有那种味道困在一个密闭的房间里。金妮一点都不在乎她会被解雇；忍住不跳到布雷斯身上，与他大干一场，才是更困难的事。她完蛋了。

随着时间渐渐流逝，金妮越来越担心了。她的同事们离开时，向她投去同情的目光——他们都知道，她被叫到布雷斯的办公室是要被解雇了。

办公室里很快就剩下她自己了，离五点还有不到五分钟，她是这栋大楼里仅剩的两个人之一。

金妮深吸一口气，朝布雷斯的办公室走去。她不知道她能这样屏住呼吸多长时间。

金妮敲了敲门，听布雷斯的命令走了进去，她很惊讶地发现，德拉科站在布雷斯的桌子旁边。

门在她身后关上后——布雷斯懒洋洋地挥了挥魔杖，她得意地注意到了这一点——他们混合的味道强烈地冲击着她，她立刻就湿透了，她涨红了脸。虽然金妮满脸通红，但她还是注意到了他们味道的不同之处。十分细微，不过他们现在在一起，她几乎立刻就能分辨出来。

这是否意味着她对布雷斯产生幻想，是因为他是布雷斯，而不是因为他闻起来很像德拉科？

_布雷斯会亲吻她的嘴唇，用手揉捏她的乳房，德拉科会亲吻她的嘴唇，将手伸进她的内裤，玩弄她的阴蒂。他们会将她抱在中间，用阴茎逗弄得她热血沸腾。她会发出呻吟，他们会脱光她的衣服，用牙齿和舌头刺激她身体的每一个部位。德拉科会坐在桌子上，抓着她的屁股，从后面进入她。布雷斯会热切地舔着她的乳房，然后将阴茎插进她潮湿的小穴……_

“你还好吗，金妮？”布雷斯见她脸红了，于是问道。

德拉科认出了那种表情，朝她走了过去。

德拉科的味道越来越浓烈，金妮的白日梦立刻醒了。她看着他，他眯起眼睛向她走了过来。

“我们马上就回来。我们似乎需要谈谈。”他轻声对布雷斯说，没等他们二人反对，他就把金妮拽出了办公室。

金妮被德拉科拉到外面，立刻深深地吸了口气，很庆幸能呼吸到一些新鲜空气。

“你就是因为他才想回家被我操吗？布雷斯让你欲火中烧？”

有那么一瞬间，金妮以为她听到了他声音中的希望。

“不是……可能吧。我不知道。不是那样的。”她立刻说道。

“那告诉我是怎样的。”他抱起胳膊说。

金妮迟疑地告诉了德拉科，她有多么迷恋他的味道。这是真的，她说出来之后才意识到。她又告诉他，布雷斯也用了同样的古龙水——尽管有点不同，她现在知道了。

“所以你会和任何使用这种古龙水的人上床？”德拉科嘲笑道。

“不。我想要你……你们两个……因为是你们。”金妮诚实地说。

“但是我们的古龙水会让你兴奋。”布雷斯在她身后慢吞吞地说，她吓了一跳。

“幸好那是我们自己做的。”德拉科坏笑着说。

“你们做的？”金妮惊讶地问。

“当然，我们为什么要买别人的二流古龙水？”德拉科问道，对她扬起了眉毛。

“当然。”金妮喃喃道。

“但是既然我们知道了你对它还有我们的反应……”布雷斯的声音越来越低，她转身看向他。

“我们？”她困惑地重复道。

德拉科没有说话。他走过她身边，把布雷斯拉过来，热情地吻了他。

金妮因为震惊和欲望而张大了嘴巴。她的第一个想法是“他背叛了我”，紧接着是“完了”。

金妮再次合上嘴巴时，布雷斯已经推开德拉科，正在观察她的反应。

“他不会离开你，金妮。”他说。

直到这一刻，金妮才意识到，她确实担心会发生这种事。她爱德拉科——不仅是因为古龙水和令人兴奋的性爱——她不想让他离开自己。

“事实上，我们都想要你，”布雷斯又说道——她惊讶地听出了他声音里的一丝犹豫和恐惧，“如果你愿意要我的话。”他说。

金妮考虑了一会儿，她在过去一个月里的幻想都涌了上来。

“我会试试，但是，”见到他们露出放松的表情，朝她走过来时，她又说道，“但是，我要两周之后再试。我辞职了。”

“你不用辞职，金妮。”德拉科说。

“我想辞职。我只和你们其中一人约会，就已经很难集中精神了。另外，反正我今晚就该被解雇了，所以我要在你解雇我之前辞职。我会从周一开始加两个星期的班，希望你能为我的下一份工作写一封推荐信。”金妮对布雷斯说，脸上露出一丝坏笑。

“好的。”布雷斯点头说道。

“太好了。德拉科，你这两周可以住在布雷斯家。这是对你背叛我的惩罚。”她半心半意地瞪了他一眼。“两周之后，我会在公寓见你们俩。”

金妮说完，就幻影移形了。

...

白天过得很快，夜晚却过得很慢。金妮花了很多时间思考、放松和找工作。

找工作使她免于过度思考，但是不到一两个小时，《预言家日报》就会被遗忘在地板上，金妮又会想起德拉科和布雷斯。

最后，两个星期结束了。金妮收到一封正式来信，通知她的工作已经终止，之后，她幻影移形回了公寓。

...

德拉科一边踱步，一边自言自语。布雷斯躺在沙发上，长袍没有系扣，衬衫也敞开着，他面带笑容，看着德拉科走来走去。

“已经两周了，她到底在哪儿？”

“放松，亲爱的。她会来的。如果她不来，我们会找到她。”布雷斯保证道。

“然后我们会让她迫不及待。”德拉科说，眼睛里闪着邪恶的光芒。“我真不敢相信她将我们拒之门外这么长时间。我都要爆炸了，”他呻吟道。

“德拉科？布雷斯？”金妮叫道，布雷斯立刻停了下来。

他们慢慢走向卧室，她的声音就是从那里传来的——毕竟，他们不想太匆忙，显得过于急切。德拉科大步走向金妮，把她搂在怀里，如饥似渴地吻着她。

“你最好不要再让我这样等了。”他放开她，对她低沉地说。

“他一直很担心你。我们都很担心你。”布雷斯笑着修正道。

金妮也朝布雷斯笑了笑，然后不情愿地松开了德拉科。

“我想让你们去洗澡。单独。”她严肃地补充道。“都别用古龙水。”

德拉科去了套房的浴室，甚至都没问原因。布雷斯走向金妮，轻轻吻了吻她，放松地叹了口气。

“马上回来，亲爱的金妮。”他轻声说，又吻了吻她，然后去了客房的浴室。

趁他们洗澡时，金妮脱掉衣服，往身上喷了他们的古龙水，提前深深地闻了闻。她要用他们自己的味道让他们疯狂，就像他们对她做的那样……

德拉科先洗完了。他没有穿浴袍，赤身裸体地走出了浴室。金妮看着他白皙的身体，忍住一声呻吟，觉得浑身发热。

几分钟后，布雷斯松松地裹着一件浴袍，从客房浴室回来了。金妮看着他脱掉浴袍，露出古铜色的身体，这次再也忍不住呻吟了。

她看着他们朝她走过来，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。

德拉科亲吻了她，当他认出她身体上的味道时，他放开了她。

“你用了我们的古龙水。”布雷斯说。这是一句陈述，而不是问题。

金妮点了点头，布雷斯再次亲吻她时，她有点吃惊。她的大脑还没反应过来，嘴唇就恢复了知觉，她也热情地回吻着他。

“太好了，我以后一闻到它就会硬了。”德拉科呻吟道。

“你以为我不是这样吗？我每天离开公司就是为了能操你。”金妮气喘吁吁地说。

“噢，操我。”布雷斯叹息道，舔着金妮的双乳之间。

她呻吟着，往前将他的阴茎吞入穴里。

德拉科托着她的屁股，从后面进入了她。她一动不动，试图重获对身体的控制权。布雷斯吸吮舔弄着她坚硬的乳头，德拉科抚摸着她的臀部。

“你准备好了就告诉我们，亲爱的。”德拉科在她耳边轻声说，毫不温柔地咬着她的耳朵。

“好的。”金妮点了点头。

布雷斯抬起头来，轻轻吻着她，然后俯身去吻德拉科。

“该死，亲爱的。在我忘记要等待之前，你最好停下来。”德拉科贴着他的嘴唇喃喃道。

“我现在没事了。”过了一会儿，金妮说。

“感谢梅林。”德拉科喃喃道，立刻在她体内动了起来。

产生的摩擦让布雷斯和金妮都呻吟起来，布雷斯很快往她体内顶得更深了。

没过几分钟，三个人就找到了一种合适的节奏，愉悦地呻吟着。金妮呻吟着，用乳房摩擦着布雷斯的胸膛，这个动作让他在她的体内搏动。她把手伸到后面，把德拉科拉近自己。德拉科轻轻咬着她的肩膀，双手抓紧她的臀部，使她浑身发抖。

他们都在深深地嗅着她身上属于他们的味道，她心里很高兴。现在，他们只要闻到一点他们的味道，就会想起来。他们的想象会带来无尽的画面，然后他们会像她一样欲火中烧……

德拉科疯狂地在她体内抽插，不久之后，布雷斯也加快了速度。情绪和感觉占据主导，她的大脑一片空白，根本无法思考。她紧紧夹着他们，嘶哑地喊着他们的名字，就这样高潮了。没过多久，他们也射了出来，三个人一起倒在了不远处的床上。

金妮依偎着他们，双腿与德拉科交缠在一起，用胳膊抱着布雷斯的上身。

“你们必须制作新的古龙水上班时使用了。”她困倦地喃喃道。

德拉科和布雷斯打着哈欠表示同意，金妮笑了笑。没过几分钟，她就睡着了，他们的味道也飘进了她的梦乡。

**「完」**


End file.
